Flame Cat Princess
by KarouUchiha
Summary: Natsu and Happy are in an argument about how Natsu always destroys things whether they go in missions. So, they make a bet to see if Natsu can complete a mission without destroying anything. Can she do it. You decide. Fem!Natsu NekoNatsu
1. The Bet Natsu's embarrassment

Natsu was glaring a Happy for what he said to her early this morning. And Happy was eating his fish.

(Flashback to this morning.)

Natsu got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen to see Happy is still sleeping holding his little fish toy that Natsu bought him when he was born. '_Aw~ I love it when I see Happy looking all cute._' His teeth nudge on the fish's tail as he held the cute toy closer to his chest. Natsu smiled at him. She headed to the fridge and grabbed leftovers from last night. It was some fish. Natsu licked her lips. "Down the hatch." She swallowed it whole. "I could go for a glass of pop right about not." Natsu looked in her fridge and saw that there was only one pop left and she took it. She pulled on the cap and opened it up. She could hear Happy licking his lips from where she was standing; being a Dragon Slayer and all.

"Natsu, stop burning down the town." Happy said in his sleep.

Natsu almost spit out her walks over the ungrateful little cat and punches him in the head. "Now who destroys what city?" She asked with a dark tone while standing above the small cat.

The cat sprung up and held his small head. Tears formed in his eyelids as he glared at his partner. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Well, at least I wasn't destroying some city, was I?" she questioned.

He gulped and added more force into his glare. "You always destroy any city! That's why we never get the full reward!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Natsu crossed his arms. She leaned down, allowing her two large breasts to show, and matched his glare. "Maybe if you weren't piggy out on fish, then we wouldn't have the city destroy."

"That has nothing to do with each other!"

"It does. Completely."

"Natsu, you break everything! Last night you broke my fish plate!" the small cat whined.

"It's was an accident!" she defended.

"It's always an accident. You can't go five minutes without breaking anything."

"You want to prove it?"

"Yeah!" Happy poked at her. "I dare you to take a quest and not destroy anything! And I get to pick out the quest! And if you lose, then I get all the money for fish from the next 5 quests."

"And if I win, you have pay for all of you meals for the next month!"

Happy gulped and thought about how much she ate even if she never got fat. If he loses he wouldn't have good fish for at least a year. But if he won than he would get all the fish he wanted. "Fine." Happy said and put his paw out. "Deal."

Natsu gave him a smirk and out her hand out. "Deal." She said with a lot of confidence.

**(Now to the guild.)**

Happy was looking at the request board for a job that Natsu couldn't destroy at some point. 'Hm, let's see..." Happy looking through the jobs. While Natsu was sitting down and having a drink of fire. Happy found a plain quest and pick it up and started to read it.** "Female's Only. Help me find something. There won't be a reward for this."** Happy looked at the bottom and saw something else. **"If you break anything you fail the mission."** Happy gave a smirk and thought. '_Aye, get ready to buy me fish, Natsu._' Happy thought mischievously and started snickering which caught the attention of Mirajane.

She walked over to the other side of the counter and stared at the blue cat. "Looking for anything? We just got new quests today," she pointed to the top row.

Happy backed a little and looked at the top. None of them seemed good, so he was content with the one he chosen. "I want this one," he pointed to the middle row.

"That one? But wouldn't Natsu want to fight some...Oh well, give me a second." She picked the poster from the bulletin board and did her normal routine before handing back the form to Happy. "All done."

"Aye! Thanks, Mira!" he cheered as he flew backwards. He bumped into a person, Lucy. "Oh, sorry."

Lucy looked at Happy while he was snickering. 'No problem." Lucy said._ 'What's he so happy about?'_

Happy finally turned around and watched where he was going. His eyes darted around the hall, and he spotted Natsu. With the piece of paper in his hands, he flew over there. "Natsu! Look what I've found!"

"That was fast," she mumbled. She didn't think Happy would chose this fast. She grabbed the paper from Happy and looked at it. "Why'd you chose this request Happy? There's no reward for this." Natsu said.

Happy smirked. "Well if you don't want it I can just tell Mira and you'll lose the bet..." Happy was saying but got cut off by Natsu.

"No way! I'm gonna win no matter the job!" Natsu yelled and grabbed Happy and ran to the Fairy Hills.

**(At Fairy Hills)**

An old woman stood on the hill. She crossed her arms and glared at the pink haired. "Stop!" she ordered as she stared at Natsu.

_'What's wrong with this old lady?_' Natsu thought. Then the old lady jumped on Natsu's back and grabbed her big breasts and butt and started squeezing them.

"Your chest and butt are bigger than what I thought but you'll fit." The old lady said.

"What are you talking about, Old Bat!" Natsu said red from getting groped.

"Are you here for the job? I'm Hilda, the one who sent that request. I'm this place's dorm mother." Said the Old Lady.

"This isn't even a job! There's not even a reward!" Natsu yelled at her.

Happy tapped her shoulder and smirked, "You still got to do it!"

"Are you mocking me?" countered Hilda. Her hands were posed on her hips.

Natsu glared at the Old Bat. "Why couldn't you just get one of them to do the job? Instead of wasting space on the board! I know Erza lives here!" Natsu inquired.

Happy just shook his head. His wings disappeared and he sat on the grass eating a fish. Why did he even try to calm Natsu down in the first place; she's not even listening to him.

"Because! The girls of this dorm can't find out about this job! So are you going to do it or not?! If you are just mocking me, just leave."

Natsu took a step backwards, but she caught eye of Happy. She muttered under her breath, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Then! Change into this!" A sexy, black cat outfit appeared just beside the old lady. Natsu's mouth dropped and couldn't believe what she was seeing. If she knew this was going to happen, she would have quit right away. _'I'm gonna kill you, Happy,'_ she thought.

"Well hurry up!" Hilda yelled at Natsu for taking too long. "I guess I'll have to help you." She sighed.

Natsu was confused. "What are you talking about you old... Ah!" Natsu was saying but stopped when the old bat jumped on her and started to strip off her clothing and started putting on the sexy cat costume. "Hey hey! Get your hands off my ass!" Natsu screamed as the old woman pulled down her pants and as Natsu covered her exposed breasts and while the old woman striped Natsu of her pink, cheeky panties with a little Flame on the front and forcing her to put on the cat shorts that are black with pink frills.

"Shut up! Nobody's out here." Hilda inquired. "And you really need to think about buying more adult like panties."

Happy is laughing in the background at Natsu humiliation. 'I'm gonna be swimming in fish for a long time!' Happy thought evilly.

"Shut up!" The old lady yelled and threw Natsu's panties at Happy. "You were taking too long." She stated.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Happy was laughing and didn't even notice Natsu's clothes on his head.

"I'M NOT WEARING THIS, OLD HAG! IT'S TOO TIGHT!" Natsu stated and crossed her legs and started to pull the tight black fabric from her butt because it started to give her a wedge, but with the paw gloves the most she could do is cover her ass and the top wasn't any better Natsu thought she was going to get strangled by this corset thing, and Happy appeared behind the old coon.

He shook his head and smiled, "You know you can always change and leave. And I'll win the bet." He said and pulled on the tail Natsu's wearing.

The old woman frowned and hopped from one foot to the other. "Properly end your sentences with "Nya"!"

Natsu bit her lip and grunted. "Why the heck do I've to wear this?" The woman opened her mouth, but Natsu sighed, "Nyaa."

"It's tight on your ass..." the woman noted without opening her eyes.

"MY ASS ISN'T BIG!" Natsu shouted and fire came out, but she covered her mouth before she could burn anything.

"Talking back? Go home. I can't get someone who won't stop bein' a smarty pants. Quit being a wizard."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. Memories of Igneel teaching her appeared in the back of her mind. "I was raised to be a wizard! And I'm gonna kick everyone's ass who in my way! AND I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I COMPLETE THIS REQUEST!" Natsu vowed to herself.

The old coon nodded. She was about to have the girl say nyaa again, but stopped herself. "I just want you to find the shiny treasure that I lost."

"What?" Natsu asked her.

"It should be somewhere in this dorm. You must kept the shiny treasure a secret from the girls in this dorm." The old woman explained.

Natsu was confused. "Yeah, um what is that exactly?" She asked but before the old woman could answer another voice came in.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Pinky?" Said the mysterious voice with a laughter behind it.

Natsu and Happy turned around to see who it was and to Natsu horror it was Gajeel who is wearing a black shirt and white shorts revealing her belly button ring along with her other piercings.

"Why the hell you here!" Natsu screamed at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel smirked. "I was just moving in." She explained. "And I see your having a fun day." Gajeel mocked her looking up and down at her.

"I hate you so much." Natsu said and glared to the metal lover.

"Say's the moron how looks like she's gonna pop at any moment." Gajeel joked trying so hard not to laugh.

"It's not like I wanna wear this ya know!" Natsu screamed at Gajeel.

_'This is going to be a good day.' _Happy thought.

**End of part one! I'm sorry about where I left it I just couldn't thinking anything else for an argument for Natsu and Gajeel. Please understand and forgive me. A special thinks to WhatifStoryTeller. Please review and give me ideas I'm running low and it takes me a while to get ideas to become faster in my stories. See you next TIME!**


	2. It's happening again :(

Hey guys I wish I was here on a happier note, if you couldn't guess from the title another person is bullying my and saying some really messed up stuff. Like that I should get aids and die or that I'm a terrorist and some really cruel things like that. And this kind of stuff just makes things harder because I actually am a muslin and that's very very offensive to me and my family. I just got off of work and I read these and actually started to feel super depressed over this. And if the bully is reading this I hope that they stop doing this to others because this felling sucks and nobody should be treated like this.


End file.
